bleachfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Rukia Kuchiki
thumb Vzhled Rukia má krátké černé vlasy a modré oči, do kterých jí padá jeden z tmavých pramenů. Jakožto Shinigami nosí černé, bíle přepásané kimono a na levé ruce má odznak zástupce 13. jednotky, v lidském světě potom nosila nejprve školní uniformu a pyžamo, které si tajně půjčovala od Ichigovy sestry Yuzu. V některých epizodách na sobě měla krátké modré nebo žluté šaty. Osobnost I přesto, že pochází z velmi vlivné a bohaté rodiny, nedává to na sobě Rukia znát. Je velmi populární mezi Shinigami. Například Hanataro k ní choval velký respekt, ale ona ho požádala, aby ji oslovoval úplně normálně, jakoby byla jeho kamarádka, za což si získala jeho sympatie. Rukia má přátelský vztah s Ichigem, ale často se spolu hádají. Kvůli tomu na ni několik dívek žárlí, například Ririn nebo Nel Tu. Avšak nejvíce žárlila Orihime, která kvůli tomu před Matsumoto velmi plakala. Nejraději ji má však Kon, který ji oslovuje ,,sestřičko" (onee-san). Rukiino oblíbené jídlo jsou okurky, vajíčka a rýžové kuličky, jak uvádí poznámky u autorových nákresů v manze. Velmi ráda šplhá na vysoká místa a nejraději má věci se zaječím tématem. Je fanynka Chappyho (viz níže). Její modifikovaná duše se jmenuje Chappy a má ji velmi ráda, často ji kreslí, jak ovšem uvedl Ichigo již v první epizodě anime, ,,Tvé obrázky nestojí za nic". Kohokoli kreslí, zobrazuje ho jako zajíčka. Kromě toho si velmi ráda vymýšlí historky o tom, co všechno se jí přihodilo, aby mohla spát u Ichiga. Podle Ichiga byly ty výmluvy velmi ubohé, avšak jeho otce se jí podařilo přesvědčit. Minulost Rukia byla ještě malé dítě, když se se sestrou toulaly po Rukongai 78. Avšak její sestra se o ni neuměla postarat, proto ji nechala na prahu dveří s nadějí, že se bude mít Rukia dobře. Později se provdala za Byakuyu a po svatbě celou dobu Rukii hledala. O 5 let později zemřela, ale předtím jí musel Byakuya slíbit, že Rukii najde a že ji adoptuje. Rukiina sestra chtěla, aby byl Byakuya Rukii dobrým bratrem, když ona nemohla být dobrou sestrou. Rukia zatím vyrůstala v Rukongai, kde našla ostatní děti, mezi nimiž byl i Renji. Stali se přáteli a všechno dělali spolu. Spolu se také přihlásili na shinigami akademii, ale jakmile se tam Rukia dostala, tak ji odtamtud vzal Byakuya, který ji adoptoval. Tím pádem byla zajištěna, nemusela dokončit akademii a ihned byla zařazena do jednotky. Renji se z toho velmi těšil, ale ona byla smutná, protože se od sebe na dlouhou dobu museli odloičit. Dostala se do třinácté jednotky, kde ji trénoval poručík Kaien Shiba. Toho však napadl Hollow, zmocnil se jeho těla a vzhledem k tomu, že Ukitake kvůli tuberkulóze nemohl bojovat, zmocnila se boje Rukia a Kaiena zabila, protože mu již nebylo pomoci. To ji však velmi dlouho mrzelo a mrzí ji to až dosud. Do Kaiena byla totiž zamilovaná, i když byl ženatý. Jednou se dostala na misi do lidského světa, kde měla za úkol ničit Hollow. Jeden Hollow však byl nad její síly, proto se rozhodla propůjčit část své síly Ichigovi, který ale její moc pohltil celou, ona sama si vzala Giga od Urahary. Později ji přišli zatknout Byakuya a Renji vzhledem k tomu, že předání moci shinigami je trestný čin a odvezli ji do vězení. Tam bylo rozhodnuto o její popravě. Ichigo ji však přišel zachránit a Renji se k němu také přidal. Avšak zjistilo se, že rozhodnutí o její popravě nevydala místnost č.. 46, ale Aizen, který ji vyvraždil. Urahara totiž do jejího Giga zakomponoval Hogyoku, které Aizen potřeboval na přetvoření menos třídy Vasto Lorde na Arrancary. Hogyoku z ní vybral a Rukia se hned zotavila. Po několika soubojích, po cestě do Hueco Mondo a rok potom, co Ichigo Kurosaki ztratil své schopnosti, které patom obnovoval díky plnému uvolnění, mu Rukia během boje proboda hruď mečem z Reiatsu všech kaptánů, zástupců a dokonce vrchního kapitána. Schopnosti thumbRukia je zručná v Kido, které často používala, když neměla své síly (kvůli Hogyoku) a i poté, co se jí síly obnovily. Její Zanpakuto se jmenuje Sode no Shirayuki (překl. rukáv bílého sněhu) a je považováno za nejkrásnější zimní Zanpakuto v Soul Society. Shikai se uvolňuje frází "mae" (překl. tanči) a po uvolnění změní svou barvu na bíloi. V zhmotnělé formě je to krásná žena připomínající ledovou královnu. thumb|leftTechniky jsou Some no mai, Tsukishiro (překl. první tanec, bílý měsíc) a spočívá v tom, že na zemi se vytvoří sněžný kruh pod nepřítelem. Z tohoto kruhu vysteleme ledový sloup, který nepřítele uvnitř zmrazí. Hned pak se tento ledový sloup rozpadne a spolu s ním se rozpadne i nepřítel. thumbTsuga no mai, Hakuren (prekl. další tanec, bílá vlna) a spočívá v tom, že Rukia zaujme určitý postoj a z čepele vyrazí obrovská masivní sněžná vlna, která pohřbí a zmrazí protivníka. thumb|leftSan no mai, Shirafune (prekl. třetí tanec, bílý meč) je zcela nová technika, zatím ji použila jen jednou na Arrancara Aaroniera. Spočívá v tom, že její zlomený meč se znovu obnoví a protne vše, přes co čepel míří. 'Bankai: Hakka ne Togame '(Rozsudek bílé mlhy) 'thumb'Při bankai se změní Rukiin fyzický vzhled a oblečení. Má na sobě bílé kimono po kotníky s lemovanými vzory. Roucho má ozdobný límec, okraje a vystouplá ramena s dlouhými širokými rukávy. Na zádech má dlouhé stuhy, které tvoří četné smyčky. Ve středu hrudi má malou ledovou květinu a na temeni jakousi půlku koruny. Rukiiny vlasy zbělají a z její čepele se stává led. Schopnost bankaie: Pomocí Hakka ne Togame dokáže Rukia dosáhnout teploty absolutní nuly. Po uvolnění se do vzduchu zvedne studená mlha, který pokryje široký okruh okolo Rukie. Většina věcí v mlze zmrzne. Jakmile věc v mlze zmrzne, behěm několika sekund se rozpadne. Také, jakmile se někdo dotkne Rukie samotné, zmrzne také, protože její tělo je naprosto ledové. I když je to silný bankai, je také obtížné ho ovládat, protože sebemenší chyba může zabít i Rukiu. Jelikož Rukia účinky bankaie také trpí, množství času, které v něm může strávit, je omezené, protože dlouhodobé užívání by mohlo ublížit i Rukie. Při ukončování bankaie se musí Rukia rozmrazovat velmi pomalu, jinak riskuje, že si ublíží. Kuchiki Byakuya o něm prohlásil že je to "Dech beroucí bankai". Kategorie:Shinigami